


20/20

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: He had stopped wearing his glasses years ago, except in moments of direst need.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 28





	20/20

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 7  
> A/N: For Sculderfan, who wanted the scene from _Pretty Woman_

He had stopped wearing his glasses years ago, except in moments of direst need. He was aware it was an exercise in vanity, and a vain one at that: Scully didn’t seem to notice what he wore, most of the time. At least, she didn’t make it known that she noticed what he wore, aside from the occasional raised eyebrow and slow onceover. But he’d stopped anyway, just in case she noticed.

Tonight, though, he’d brought home a stack of files. After a run, dinner, and a long hot shower during which he’d thought of Scully (he felt better about that now that they were sleeping together sometimes), he’d dragged on sweatpants and reluctantly pulled his glasses out. It was dim in his bedroom and the folders were full of copies of copies of copies of things that hadn’t been clear in the first place. He needed the help. 

Glasses firmly settled on his nose, he plowed through file after file, tossing them onto the bed next to him as he finished. The pages seemed to get blurrier and blurrier as he went. Dimly he realized he was falling asleep and just managed to set the last folder down before he passed out.

He dreamed that an alien was taking his glasses, a being with long delicate fingers. He murmured his protest, but it leaned forward and kissed him with a surprising sensuality. He woke with a gasp. Scully was kissing him, her fingertips cool at his temples. 

“You’re not an alien,” he said, still muzzy with dreaming.

“Not unless you’re about to get incredibly lucky,” she said with quiet amusement in her voice. She picked up the slippery stack of files and set them on the floor. His hands rose automatically to her hips as she put one knee on the bed and swung the other over him, straddling his lap. She leaned back and carefully worked off his glasses, setting them on his bedside table. 

“I’m feeling incredibly lucky,” he told her. 

“You should,” she said, smirking, and ground down gently against him as she leaned forward to kiss him again. He rose to meet her, forgetting everything else.


End file.
